This invention relates to structures formed from intertwined fibers, and more particularly, to ways in which to form structures for electronic devices from intertwined fibers.
Electronic devices such as music players often use headsets. Some headsets are formed from wires that are contained within a cable having a fiber cable jacket. The use of fiber cable jackets may be more aesthetically pleasing than the use of uniform plastic cable jackets. Fiber cable jackets may, however, be subject to wear when exposed to the environment. If care is not taken, a fiber cable jacket may become soiled or may allow moisture to penetrate the interior of the cable.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved structures formed from intertwined fibers, such as improved headset cables for electronic devices.